Pinky Swear
by MadHatta21
Summary: For every promise, there is price to pay.
1. Call It What You Will

**_I'm not entirely sure where this idea came from but I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. ~ Thirteen_**

_"Children are like wet cement. Whatever falls on them makes an impression." - Dr. Haim Ginott_

* * *

**_Makai Territory of Alaric:  
200 Years Ago_**

The child that Madari had fished from the river was quite the sight. The toddling Andara was fascinated by his large crimson colored eyes as she peered around her big brother's leg. The baby fixed its eyes on hers, and Andara toddled closer, only to have Kisuke pull her back.  
She looked up at him, with large curious brown eyes, and Kisuke squatted down to her level and whispered in her ear, "That kid is dangerous, you should stay away from him."

Andara followed her brother's orders, at least until she passed by the cave where the baby was kept and her curiosity got the best of her.

The cave was dark and dingy, except for the dim glow of a fire near the back. She could see the figure of a large bulky demon ahead and decided that it must be Frey, the leader of their little thieving village. Andara moved forward without any hesitation. She scowled childishly as Frey's large hand patted her head cheerily, "Hello Andara come to see the new addition to our little family?"

The child swatted at Frey's hand, trying to move so that she might get a better view.

"Wassits name?"

Frey looked at her oddly, "I hadn't thought of one," he laughed then, "What do you think it should be?"

Andara's face scrunched up, a sign that she was thinking intensely, "Chiisai!"  
Frey roared with laughter, clapping Andara on the back so hard that the child stumbled forward, "Nice try kid but I don't think Chiisai will strike fear into the hearts of our marks."  
Andara crossed her arms stubbornly, looking the baby directly in the eyes, "Chiisai!" She said with authority.  
From that point forward that is what she called him.


	2. That's Not My Name

**_All for one and one for all  
My brother and my friend  
What fun we have  
The time we share  
Brothers 'til the end.  
~Author Unknown_**

* * *

_Makai Territory of Gandara_

_Shopping District_

_Present Day_

"Andara!"

The young woman flinched at the sound of a very familiar voice.

"Shaddup will ya? I'm working here!" She hissed back, reaching once again for the bright sparkling set of jewels in the shop window.  
"You can't-"  
Andara swung herself up into the saddle of her brother's own personal Ramhawk and nudged the creature into action.

Kisuke cursed as the demon bird launched itself into the air with such gusto that he very nearly fell off.  
"I wish you wouldn't do that," he scolded the now beaming Andara.  
She blinked at him innocently, "Why, whatever do you mean?"  
She said it daintily; careful to show off the sparkling gems she had stolen.  
Kisuke gave her an irritated look.

"Oh come on! They were in the window! These people were just ASKING for me to steal them!"  
Kisuke sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "One of these days you're going to get caught you know?"  
Andara scoffed, "Who me? Not in a million years!"

* * *

Andara leapt off of the Ramhawk before it had even landed, skipping cheerily to her secret horde of treasures to deposit her latest trophies.  
She scooped up a pocketful of gold before leaving the stash and poking her head out of the hollow trunk of her hiding tree.  
Kisuke was walking towards her, irritation written all over his features.  
"You couldn't have waited for me?"  
Andara sighed, "I can take care of myself,"  
Kisuke, leaned against a large boulder to her left, "Sometimes I wonder-"  
Andara's ears perked up, waiting for the rest of his sentence, but Kisuke simply sighed.  
"Let's get going before Madari learns we're here."  
Andara rushed back to the Ramhawk and hoisted herself up, "You coming or what?!"  
Kisuke nodded, and climbed up as well (though with much less effort than his sister) "Did you get the gold?"  
Andara made a face, "Nope left it in the hideyhole."

Kisuke gave her a stern look, that was made less frightening by the stray strand of blonde hair that skittered across his face as the wind picked up.  
"Hey hey! Cool it bro, I got this!"  
Kisuke shook his head at her antics, some days he really hated the life they had been forced into.

* * *

_**Chapters will get longer I swear!**_


	3. Old Habits Die Hard

_**"An unfortunate thing about this world is that the good habits are much easier to give up than the bad ones." – William Maugham**_

* * *

"_Chiisai!"  
The red-eyed boy, known to everyone in the thief village as 'Hiei', glared at her, "Stop calling me that."  
Andara made a face, "Nuh-uh I like it."_

_His glare intensified, but Andara didn't flinch. Hiei scowled to himself, apparently glares had no effect on stupid people._

_He continued on his way, stomping through the forest, with that tear gem of his glinting in plain view of everyone in the village.  
Andara tromped along behind him, her hands behind her head. _

"_Hey how come you're always wearing that thing? Is it important or something?"_

_He didn't bother glancing back at her, "It was my mother's."_

_Andara's face fell, visibly, "Oh."_

_Hiei continued forward, ignoring the girl's expression, even as it snapped back into its former grin._

"_So do you remember her then?"_

_He slashed his new found weapon at a group of bamboo shoots, "No."_

_Andara shrugged, watching as Hiei cleared the area of bamboo so that he could practice with the sword.  
"I remember mine," she put in a few seconds later._

_Hiei scowled, "I don't care."  
Andara grinned devilishly, "Ima tell you anyway Chi-kun~"_

"_Stop calling me that," He snapped again._

* * *

Andara woke with a jolt as the Ramhawk landed.  
Kisuke moved to shake her awake, only to find her already staring up at him.

"We're here," he pointed sat up, stretching as she looked about the large town.

She slid down off the Ramhawk and placed her hands on her hips, "Well I guess today's the day we retire huh?"  
Kisuke leapt down beside her, watching her carefully.

"No more stealing for us…" Andara caught something glittering out of the corner of her eye and immediately moved towards it, "Except for that…" She murmured, reaching for it.

Kisuke caught her by the collar with a sigh, "You're hopeless."  
Andara grinned at him, "Like a hate fish out of water."

"A fitting description for someone who's about to die," both siblings froze.

The demon approached them out of the bustling crowds, and Andara could sense the familiar energies of her former family of rogues as well.

"Madari," Kisuke said with a tilt of his head, "It's been awhile."

"Don't bullshit me Kisuke, I want what you promised me."  
Andara, grimaced inwardly as Madari's eyes landed on her.

Kisuke moved subtly between them, sadness etched into his features, "You can't hold me to a promise made when I was drugged."

Madari laughed, "I can and am. Give her to me now or I will take her from you."

Kisuke stiffened, all emotion gone from his features, "Try it then."

Madari faltered for an instant before laughing, "Look around Kisuke, you're out numbered."

It was Kisuke's turn to laugh, he relaxed, looking cockier than before and smirking, "Hey Andara, "  
the girl snapped her gaze back to her brother, "You better not steal anything while I'm playing got it?"

Andara grinned wickedly, "Yeah sure thing, just don't have too much fun. I like this town in one piece."

Andara's gaze went immediately to the shiny silver ring in the shop window. It was encased in glass and was plain except for a fairly large emerald that was set perfectly into the ancient looking ring.

Andara flinched as a nearby building exploded, sending waves of citizen's screaming. She put her face in her palm, "So much for not having too much fun…"

The ring glinted in the moonlight, catching Andara's attention once more.

She looked around, the town was in chaos, no one would even notice the ring was gone until after the panic died down. Nimble fingers wrapped around a tiny glass cutter that Andara kept in her satchel for just such an occasion.

Slinking up to the window, Andara changed her mind, the was no point in using a glass cutter when the town was so preoccupied with her brother and his wild fighting techniques. Instead she snatched up a piece of pipe and slammed it into the glass.

The sound of shattering glass soothed her, but she wasted no time in snatching up the glittering ring and pocketing it for later.

It wouldn't do her any good to let Kisuke see it after all.


End file.
